


The One That Got Away.

by highziamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highziamer/pseuds/highziamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam writes Zayn a letter on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago so idk if its any good still.  
> btw its inspired a lot by me and my friend so i hope you like it. xx

It’s a chilly winter morning. Liam wakes up, walks toward the heater and turns the dial to warm the apartment up, makes himself a cup of coffee and glances at the calendar. It’s January 12th. Zayn’s birthday. He got him a few comic books, sketch pads and a few new paintbrushes for his birthday, he figured he’d like and use those things the most.

And of corse Liam being as forgetful as he is he totally forgot to get Zayn a birthday card. So he walks over to his desk and the only thing he could find is white line paper and a pen. So he figures why not just write him a birthday letter instead. Zayn’s always kinda liked handmade things more anyways being sentimental and all.

He sits there for a few minutes not really knowing how to start.

-

Hey Zayn,

Happy birthday! I can’t believe how old you are now, but I won’t tease you to much knowing how annoyed you get when I do. I really can’t believe how old WE are i felt like it was only yesterday when i met you the first day of school when we were only 5 years old. 

-

" ‘ello me names zen." Zayn said with a big smile facing Liam who was so nervous and scared.

”Zen? “ 

”No not Zen , it’s Zen. Z-A-Y-N.” 

”Oh my names Liam.”

”Leeyum why do you look so scared?”

”Well its the first day of School and I never been here before. And I don’t have any friends.”

”Don’t worry Li schools fun… Well do you wanna be bestfriends then?” Zayn asked already giving his new friend a nickname.

”Mmmyeah sure.” Liam smiled, and at that Zayn’s face lit up and tackled Liam into a hug declaring thier friendship had started. Liam was a little overwhelmed by his embrace but he was happy, happy he made a bestfriend on the first day of school.

-

 

I’m really so glad I met you that day, beacuase I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. Even though you got me into so much trouble my whole life. You should come with a warning label.

-

"Oh come on Liam climb up the views great up here! Hurry before the sun sets."

”But I don’t know how to climb a tree Zayn, it’s dangerous, and plus you’re older than me.”

”I’m 9 and you’re 8 That’s not that big of a difference and plus I’m only older by a few months you jerk.” He scowled at Liam.

”Uh… Fine…Can you help me though?”

”Yah of corse, here grab my hand.” Zayn reached out lacing his and Liams fingers together, as Liam grads a branch with his other hand to help Zayn pull him up.

”See, didn’t I tell you it was nice up here?”

”Yah it is.” Liams eyes sparkled.

”Wanna go higher up?” Zayn asked not really waiting for an answer he started climbing up. Of corse Liam followed him.

When Liam was climbing he heard a snap under his feet and before he could react he was already falling out of the tree and hitting a few branches along the way before he landed with a loud thud. 

Zayn turned around at all the commotion behind him, only to see Liam laying on the floor holding his leg and crying. He instantly felt guilty because he was the one who convinced him to climb the tree. so he rushed down as fast as he can to Liam’s side. 

”Oh my god! Liam are you okay I’m so sorry I knew that was a bad idea!”

”Don’t worry about it…. Zayn my leg hurts really bad I think its broken.”

Zayn reached out to touch Liam’s swollen looking leg.

”No don’t touch it!”

”What should I do?”

”Run home and tell my mom.”

”I can’t leave you here alone!”

”Zayn just go hurry! it hurts.”

”Okay.” And Zayn ran off as fast as he could.

-

I still have the scar from when the doctors put the metal robs in my leg. They couldn’t believe how bad I broke it. I swear you get me into more bad situations then good. Like when we were 12 you came running towards me with a bloody nose and Max George the school bully was huffing our way. And he tried to punch you again but I ended up stepping in and had to fight him. And after we were making our escape because we didn’t wanna get caught for fighting on school grounds. I asked you why he was after you and it was because you kissed his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and you just stuck your tongue out and we kept running.

But you’re not all bad. Like my 15th birthday...

-

”Happy Birthday Liam!” Zayn said cheerfully handing him his present when they were hanging out on a Friday, Liam’s birthday.

LIam opened it revealing 2 keychains one buzz and one woody and a set of tickets. 

”Well this ones mine and that ones yours.” Zayn said snatching the buzz keychain and one of the tickets.”Since we’re bestfriends I thought we should each have one.”

Liam looked at the tickets and read ‘Toy Story 3’.

”Oh my god Zayn! Thank you!” He said jumping across the couch to hug Zayn. And buried his face in Zayn’s neck. *sniff *sniff.

”Wait… Liam are you crying?!”

”No..” He said with a cracky voice.

”Liar!”

”Well… I just love toy story so much, thank you Zayn!”

”No problem Li.” He said pulling the younger boy closer.

”Well you better go get ready it starts in one hour.”

”Okay.” Liam said running off to go get changed and style his hair.

After the movie they came back to Zayn’s house and went into his back yard to the tree house they built when the were about 10 with both their fathers help of corse. The inside was decorated with balloons, birthday signs, a pizza and two sleeping bags in the corner. Zayn walked over to the little desk/drawer thing and pulls out…

”Zayn! We can’t drink that we’re under age we could get in trouble!”

”Li relax it’s just a bottle of wine. Come on I went to all this trouble to steal it from my parents, we can’t not drink it. Plus it’s your birthday!”

LIam still not liking the idea but still goes trough with it because its Zayn, He can never say no to Zayn. “Fine just a little bit.” 

They finished half of the bottle but were already drunk, being the first time they both drank any alcohol. They laughed for hours, talked about the future, ate all the pizza and played a few games of truth or dare. By the time it hit 12:00am Liam was so tired. So they decided it was time for sleep. Laying down in there sleeping bags close to eachother.

”Thank you Zayn. This was one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.”

”No problem Li anything for my bestfriend.” Zayn said turning to him with a big smile, happy that Liam had a good birthday because of him.

”Love you ‘night.”

”Love you too Li, Happy Birthday.” 

-

 

That was and always will be one of the best birthday I’ve ever had. Besides the fact that you teased me all the way to the theater about crying when you gave me the tickets. That was perfect though you always knew exactly what I liked, I still have the woody keychain too, but you didn’t always have such good birthday presents like when I turned 17.

-

”Ow! Zayn that hurts! Becareful!” Liam squirmed.

”Oh shut up Li! And stop moving or I’m gonna fuck it up.” Zayn said tightening his grip on Liam’s wrist, dipping the sewing needle back in the ink and poking Liams skin with it.

”Have you ever even given a homemade tattoo?!”

”No… Well look I already did mine yesterday and it came out fine. Stop being a baby!”

”My parents are gonna get so mad Zayn!”

”just hide it… And plus you can’t go back on it now you told me when we were both 17 we could get matching tattoos. Are we bestfriends or not?” Zayn said pouting his lip at Liam.

”Of corse we are Zayn you know that…” Liam said smiling at him. Zayn blushing a little bit at that smile he never gets tired of. “So are you almost done?”

”Almost just a little more…. Finished!” Liam turning his wrist to look at the little ‘J’ tattooed on it. “Do you like it?” Zayn said worried.

”Yes its perfect. But why a ‘J’ Zayn?” LIam furrowed his brows in confusion.

”God Li you’re such a dork… J is the initial of our middle names duh!” he flicked him on the forehead, “I figure it wasn’t so obvious, but a symbol we both have in common.”

”Awww look at you being all sentimental putting so much thought into it.” Liam teased, giving Zayn a big hug rolling around on the floor in their tree house. Zayn pretending to escape from Liam’s deathly tight hug but not really wanting too.

”Shut up! Shut up! It wasn’t that big a deal! It’s not like i love you or anything it’s just whatever.” Zayn said being sarcastic. “Wait no Li stop it!” Liam rolled Zayn to lie on his back and sitting on his stomach, being the stronger of the 2 even though he’s younger, and tickling him making Zayn burst out laughing.

”So you don’t love me Zayn?”

”No … No I don’t. Liam! Stop it.” Zayn struggled to say between laughs.

”Admit it and I will.” Liam stuck his tongue out looking down at the boy under him.

”Ahhh Okay I do!”

”You do what?”

”I love you Liam now stop!” And with that Liam stopped went down and kissed Zayn on the forehead and wrapped his arms around him putting his face in his neck.

”Thanks Zayn, I really like the tattoo.” He said softly.

”No problem Li, now you’ll always have a piece of me even if I’m not around.”

”But you’ll always be here right?”

”Yah I’ll never leave your side Liam.”

”Never?”

”Never ever.”

 

-

I really can’t believe I let you do that you’re lucky I loved you so much. I’m looking at it now and it barely even looks like anything but I know what it is and so do you. There’s actually something I want to tell you it was the day I threw you that surprise party at my house for your 20th, And the day I met her.

-

”SURPRISE!” All of Zayn’s friends screamed as soon as he walks through the doors, throwing confetti. Zayn had the biggest smile as each of his friends hugged and greeted him with a ‘Happy Birthday’ . 

”Liam you did all this?” Zayn said.

”Yes of corse it took alot of planning contacting everyone and decorating but nothings too much work for your birthday.” Liam said grinning making his eyes crinkle.

”Thank you Li.” Zayn pulled him into a loving embrace.

”No biggy… now go enjoy there’s drinks and food in the kitchen and anything else you need.” 

Zayn darted toward the kitchen pouring himself a drink. Liam walked around making sure everyone was having a good time and making more drinks when the punch bowls would empty. When a tall girl with a head full of curls walked towards him.

”What’s in this one?” She asked pointing at the bowl.

”Oh Its peach, 7up and vodka.” Liam answered politely.

”It’s really good.” 

”Heh thanks it’s kinda my specialty.” Liam joked it actually being one of Zayn’s favorites.

”So are you the one that threw this party for Zayn?”

”Yah he’s been my friend since i was about 5 so it’s the least I could do.”

”Aw that’s sweet, You’re really cute.”

”So are you-” Liam said returning the compliment. But before he could put another word in she was pulling him close and kissing him. Liam was a little shocked not used to girls being so forward with him, but he actually kinda liked it and she was really pretty so he didn’t mind. But what he didn’t notice was that Zayn could see them from across the party.

’What is Liam doing!? Why is he kissing her back? Wait am I jealous?’ So many questions were flying through his head one after another and all he wished is that he didn’t see that. So he did the only thing he could do. Drink. 

By the end of the night he was so drunk he could barely stand. Liam could tell so he ended the party saying goodbye and thank you for coming to all the guest. Danielle was the last one to leave giving him her phone number and kissing him on the cheek.

”Call me.” She winked.

”K bye babe.” And he closed the door.

He walked over to the couch to find Zayn curled up like a little puppy. 

”Zee wake up.” Liam whispered sweetly. 

”Mmm Li Is the party over?”

”Yeah, everyone had a fun, come on get up you can sleep in my bed. This couch isn’t that comfortable.” Zayn still being really drunk he knew a bed would be better for him to sleep on.

”K.” Zayn said sleepily. And Liam helped him up took him to the bathroom cleaned Zayn up and took him to his bed. Zayn stripped down to just his boxers and jumped in. Liam got a spare blanket and pillow and laid down on the floor.

”Liam what are you doing?” 

”Well I want you to be comfortable so Ima sleep here.” Pointing to his pillow on the floor.

”We both fit on the bed you know? just come sleep with me Li.” Zayn slurring his words slightly.

”No it’s okay I’m fine here.” 

”Come here, it’s my birthday, just listen to me Li.” Of corse Liam got up and went under the blankets Zayn instantly wrapping arms around Liam’s bare chest. Liam didn’t say anything just cuddled him back.

”Li?” he felt him speak into his chest.

”Yeah?” 

”Thank you for everything today.” 

”Anything for you Zayn.” Liam grinned.

”I love you Liam.”

”I love you too …. Zayn are you crying?”

”No.” Liam knew he was lying feeling the wet droplets hit his skin. “What’s wrong didn’t you have a good time?”

”It’s not that Li..”

”What is it then?”

”Its just when I say… When I say I love you I don’t mean it the way you do.”

”Oh …”

”It’s not your fault Li … It’s mine because I fell in love with my bestfriend and I wasn’t supposed to. And I seen you kiss that girl and…”

”You seen that?”

”Yeah and I got so jealous I couldn’t help it and I drank and drank trying to forget it. And I was just… Just wishing that was me… and..” But he was cut short by a pair of lips kissing his so soft but passionate. it lasted only a few seconds but it felt like hours.

”See now you have nothing to be jealous of because I love you too. I always have.”

Zayn A little lost for words not knowing how to react to what just happened. So Liam did for him.

”Happy Birthday Zayn, Now do you feel better?”

”Yeah, perfect.”

And with that they fell asleep tangled in eachother.

-

 

I never said anything because you didn’t remember any of it when you woke up. You didn’t even remember how you got to bed or how you got your clothes off, making a joke how I probly roofied you and had my way with you. And you were so embarrassed when you woke up because you drooled all over my arm and kept saying sorry. So I never bothered bringing it up. And I didn’t really wanna make our perfect friendship awkward so I left things at that.

You always stuck by me too no matter what, even when things didn’t turn In your favor those 5 years later. 

-

”Oh my God Zayn I can’t believe I’m getting married.” Liam said trying to adjust his bow tie but failing.

”Li relax you’ll be fine.” Zayn said swatting Liam’s hands away to fix his tie for him.

”But what if she has cold feet? what if she doesn’t come walking down the aisle? What if she doesn’t love me?” Liam questioned nervously.

”Liam anyone would be stupid to stand you up on the day they’re suppose to marry you. And she does love you, so much. You love eachother so much I see it whenever I’m near the both of you.”

”You really think so?”

”Yeah of corse.” 

Liam pulled Zayn into a hug, the tightest one he’s ever given him, like it was the last hug he was ever gonna give him. “Thank you Zee, you always know the right things to say.” He tears up.

”God Liam can you ever not cry!” Zayn laughed rubbing Liam’s back.

”Sorry, can’t help it.” Liam buried his face deeper in Zayn’s neck shyly.

”Well come on you have a wedding to go to! And stop crying you’re gonna get me started.”

”Okay, I’m ready.” Liam said wiping the tears and smiling.

And of corse Danielle came, walked down the aisle, and her and Liam got married. 

Zayn’s heart broke that day because it was when he realized Liam was never gonna be his. 

-

 

I really don’t think i would’ve been able to do it without you there as my best man, I wouldn’t have been able to stay married those five years and have my 2 beautiful children. thank you Zee. You we’re even there when we were 30, after the marriage ended but that was also the last day you were ever gonna be there for me.

-

*knock , knock*

Zayn turned off the T.V and answered the door. “Oh Liam… What’s wrong?”

”Danielle filed for divorce today.”

Zayn opened his arms instantly wrapping them around the younger boy. “What happen Li?” He said leading him to the couch and sitting them down. 

”I honestly don’t know, I thought everything was going fine but since she had the kids she said I’ve been distant and that I’ve never fully seemed committed, she even thought there was someone else.” Liam put his face in his hands and started crying once again. 

”God Li you really are such a cry baby aren’t you.” Zayn chuckled out. pulling Liam into a hug. “Don’t worry everything will be fine okay, I’ll always be here for you.”

”You always have been huh?”

”Always.” Zayn pulled laying Liam on his chest. “Why is this so familiar? You needa stop being such a baby Li.” Zayn said poking Liam’s cheeking making him look up so he could wipe his tear.

”I’m not a baby Zee!” Liam protested.

”You’ll always be that nervous little 5 year old on the first day of school to me.” Zayn grabbed Liam’s chin. “I love you Li.”

”I love y-” But Liam couldn’t finish his sentence because Zayn was kissing him, and begging for entrance into his mouth. And Liam did because he always gives in to Zayn. Things started to heat up and when Zayn’s hands slipped under Liam’s shirt it was to much for him and he needed to stop.

”I can’t do this!” Liam said catching his breath.

”Can’t do what?”

”I can’t do this Zayn..” Liam pointed between them. “I can’t be kissing you, You’re my bestfriend!”

”Li but I… I love you I always have and now you’re single and..”

”Zayn I’m getting a divorce from a girl i’ve been with since i was 20, Thats 10 years! I’m not ready for this , I can’t Zee.” 

”Well Liam this isn’t only about you, I’ve suffered, sat back, and watched you all these years Li, You don’t think it was hard for me to watch you be happy without me? to sit there and put a fake smile on because I was your bestfriend and I’m not supposed to feel that way about you, I’ve struggled so much, almost losing it somedays, crying myself to sleep thinking of you Liam but that’s all I’ve ever done. I always think about you, since the day we met, and that my biggest curse.”

”I’m sorry Zayn but, I … I just can’t.” Liam whsipered through his tears that were flowing endlessly now. 

”Well then I can’t either Liam i can’t be here for you anymore.” Zayn got up gathered his jacket and a pack of cigarettes and headed towards the door. “Stay here as long as you want, I’m gonna stay at my mums for awhile. Theres a spare key in my tool box under the sink.” 

”Zayn don’t leave please.”

”Liam I can’t sit by and watch you anymore, It’s been 25 years.” With those words he left, leaving Liam crying in his apartment alone.

Soon Liam fell asleep only to be woken up by a phone call from Danielle.

“Hello Danny whats wrong?”

“Zayn… Zayn’s in the hospital his mom called the house he’s in critical…”

“What!? What happened?!”

“He got in a car accident and I don’t know, Liam we're wasting time you should head over there I’ll text you the address.” 

As soon as he got the address he was out the door running as fast as he could, the hospital only being a 15 minute walk away. He got there in about 5 minutes.

”Um I’m here to see Zayn… Zayn Malik.” He said to the lady at the front desk trying to catch his breath. 

Her face dropped. “He’s in room 112.” she said with sorrow in her voice.

He ran to the room as fast as he could only to find Zayn’s parents already walking out. “Oh hello Liam.” Zayn’s mother tried to hold back tears.”He’s been asking for you.” she pulled him into a hug. “The doctors say he doesn’t have much time left. Go in he’s awake now.” 

Liam hesitated still in shock from what was happening, not ready to see Zayn like this he’s always been the stronger one.

He walked in and seen Zayn laying in a bed with a bunch of wire and tubes, and cuts and scrapes on his face. “Li.” Zayn smiled with a froggy voice.

Liam walked over to Zayn and sat in the chair next to his bed. “Hi Zayn.” He said holding back his tears.

”You better not cry now Liam you’re not the one in a hospital bed.” he said joking, and grabbing Liam’s hand.

”Zayn I’m so sorry I…”

”LIam it’s not your fault, I don’t want you to blame yourself.”

”Zayn I can’t live without you, you cant leave me now.” Liam said his tear showering down now.

”I’m never gonna leave you Li I’ll always be here no matter what. I just won’t physically be here, But I’ll always be by your side. You think I could really leave a baby like you alone?” He said putting his hand on Liam’s cheek with what little energy he had left wiping his tears with his thumb.

”I told you I’m not a baby.” Liam tried to smile. “I’m so sorry Zayn I’m sorry that all these years I’ve put you trough so much pain I wish I could take it all back..”

”Don’t be sorry these 25 years that you’ve been in my life Li, have been the best moments I’ve ever had, and I don’t regret anything about becoming your friend, so you shouldn’t either.” 

”I’m sorry I’ve been to scared to admit it but I love you too Zayn exactly the way you love me and…”

”Li it’s fine don’t worry about that now, thats all I’ve ever needed to know, That you loved me back in the same way.”

”I wish I could’ve done more for you Zayn as much as you’ve done for me my whole life.”

”All I need you to do is stop being a baby and just stay with me, I need you to be brave this time Li.”

”Okay.” So Liam tightened his grip on Zayn’s hand for those final hours until Zayn’s grip finally loosened and left Liam. So Liam got up and kissed him on the forehead and said his final goodbye.

_

 

I really wish you could’ve stayed. I’m really so sorry Zayn I’m really sorry I couldn’t give you everything you ever wanted. It’s been ten years now, on what would’ve been your 40th birthday and I’m sitting here crying And writing a birthday letter that you’ll never get to read. I still cry myself to sleep wishing you were still here Zayn my life doesn’t feel complete anymore, But I’m trying my hardest to stop being a baby and live my life as happy as I can for the both of us. I’m gonna head over now and drop off your presents and this letter so I’ll see you in a bit. I love you Zayn, Happy Birthday!

-Liam xx

——-

So Liam grabbed his keys that still have the toy story key chain on it, got in his car and drove down the all to familiar road to the cemetery where Zayn is. Placed his presents and letter Zayn would never open and sat there talking to Zayn about anything and everything. Taking in the sun and the cool breeze and eating all Zayn’s favorite foods. He’d stay there for hours until he fell asleep with him the only place he really felt at peace, right next to Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and even if you didn't drop a comment and let me know, thanks x
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna keep up with me > http://smoking-jays-with-zayn.tumblr.com/


End file.
